Ask Ironic
Questions #Q. Boomer: what is your IQ? #A. Ironic: what is an IQ? #Q: Randon: can yuo slipt lemon juice #A. Ironic: What is lemon juice? #Q. Boomer: DID YOUR MOTHER DROP YOU ON THE HEAD? BECAUSE I WILL NEVER CUT MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!! #A. Ironic: What is a mother #Q. Poachy: the iorny is mine mine mine #A. Ironic: what is irony? #Q: Raymond: your an airhead #A. Ironic: what is an airhead? #Q. Boomer: what is the point of having an ask blog when you are so stupid that you dont know how to answer the questions? #A. Ironic: what are questions? #Q: Bomb: y-y-o-o-u-u-a-a-a-r-r-e-e-e-d-d-d-u-u-m-m-m-e-e-r-r-t-t-h-h-a-a-n-n-a-a-p-p-p-l-l-e-e #A. Ironic: what does y-y-o-o-u-u-a-a-a-r-r-e-e-e-d-d-d-u-u-m-m-m-e-e-r-t-t-h-h-a-a-n-n-a-a-p-p-p-l-l-e-e mean? #Q. Baron: i hate you, you know nothing #A. Ironic: what is nothing? #Q. Tiger Soldier: Love... *chuckles* #A. Ironic: what is love? #Q. tourettes guy: I bought the frist season of alf on dvd. #A. Ironic: what is alf? #Q. Turettes guy: your 93 and you don't know what alf is? (piece of crap) #A. Ironic: whats crap? #Q. Cyber: Are you an Applehead? #A. Ironic: whats an applehead? #Q. Laurie: Do you like guitars? #A. Ironic: whats a guitar? #Q: Laurie: Do you have any phobias? #A. Ironic: what is a phobia? #Q. DF: I hate it when your answers are always asking, HOW OLD ARE YOU!?!? #A. Ironic: 29, and... what does hate mean? #Q. Cream: Do you like robots? #A. Ironic: whats a robot? #Q. DF: F**k you faggot , you're so old and you have so many words you've never heard. Please don't answer in ask, or I will draw you by my cloak and tentacles. #A. Ironic: im not old, and you cant threaten someone for poor intellegance, whatever that means, #Q. Rexy Roo: It's like RAI-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN on your wedding day, it's a free RIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE when you've already paid, it's the good ADVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE that you just didn't take, and who ever thought, "It FIGURRRRRRRRRRRRRRES!!"? #A. Ironic: what does that mean? #Q. Ness (Betapekoyama): NYOOM #A. Ironic: wat does NYOOM mean? #Q. Stripey: You aren't intelligent, are you. Intelligent means smart. Smart means you know alot of stuff. Stuff is everything.I won't continue. #A. Ironic: what is everything? #Q. Laurie: Why do you have an ask page when you can't even answer anything somebody asks you? #A. Ironic: whats an ask page? #Q. Duh: 6ugrt8ymgvrbtgmyfo4bmtxg8yob4mxw5mgby8o54ml8oyxg54mbhoxmgboi54whug854hl (Do you drool a lot?) #A. Ironic: im not known to drool, whatever that means #Q. Meow: Do you know that I look like Catwoman? #A. Ironic: whos catwoman #Q. Roughly: Do you like music? #A. Ironic: whats music #Q. Ness (Betapekoyama): (violently breakdances) What's wrong? #A. Ironic: what does wrong mean? #Q. Hello: Are you social or anti-social? #A. Ironic: what does social and anti-social mean? #Q. Nettle: screw you and your dumbness #A. Ironic: Whats dumness? #Q. Masky: Welp, here's a random question: Do you know how to spell P-R-O-X-Y? #A. Ironic: what does P-R-O-X-Y mean #Q. Eyeless Jack: Well, what a goner... #A. Ironic: whats a goner? #Q. Hoodie: Well, you're drunk and brainwashed. And you stole Masky's pills. #A. Ironic: what does drunk and brainwashed mean (Ironic cant be brainwashed) #Q. Darkly: Are you brainless or stupid? #A. Ironic: what does brainless and stupid mean? #Q. Immature: FEED ME, CHANGE MY DIAPER, AND WATCH DOWA WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #A. Ironic: No, i wont do that, wait, what does no mean? #Q. Masky: I feel like I tackled you because you stole my cheesecake... #A. Ironic: I dont eat cheescake, wait, what does cheesecake mean? #Q. Oversear: Can you see the future? #A. Ironic: whats the future? #Q. Ultimate Fun Billy: Are you in any viral videos? #A. Ironic: not really, whatever viral videos mean #Q. Stripey: What is what? #A. Ironic: i dont know, wait, what does know mean? #Q. Pierce: I'm gonna cook you for Thanksgiving, you big stupid cock! #A. Ironic: pfft, too late! wait, what is Thanksgiving? #Q.Opal: hi #A. Ironic: what does hi mean? Category:Ask a Character